


to my dear _____

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Poem. A few questions from Magic Brian, dead, to his fiancé, sadly alive.





	to my dear _____

Darling, do you remember  
our last day? I’d guess you must;  
but oh, does it sound terrible  
if I admit I hope you do,  
if I admit I hope we bear  
matching exit wounds  
where our hearts were torn away?

Well.

I’ve done other terrible things.

Darling, do you remember  
the words we told each other?  
Our legs intertwined,  
your hands on the ridge of my back,  
do you remember what we whispered, what we promised,  
what I lied?

Darling, do you remember  
when you last trusted me?

I ache, darling,  
to imagine the time between:  
I left. I went, saw, was vanquished  
and banished from the moon-white base  
to this astral gray,  
and you couldn’t have known.  
How long did it take  
for the wave-echo  
of the news of my death to reach you?

Darling, we’re a plane apart  
and I can’t apologize enough  
that I failed, that I lied,  
that our rings,  
like matching wounds,  
speak of a future that never came.

Do you remember our last day?

Do you remember how  
the road to tomorrow seemed to  
spread out before us, an infinite path?

Is it terrible, darling,  
does it sound terrible if I tell you  
that I wish you were here?

Well…


End file.
